World War Doms
World War Doms World War Doms is a Domination Group founded by user KingofMelons sometime in September 2018. It is considered a Major Doms group. Creation According to the original message sent out by owner KingofMelons advertising his game, the original game created by WWD, Galactic Domination, opened on September 16th 2018, however an exact date is not at this time known. The Domination was created with a sci-fi theme with an intent to fill the void left by other major Dominations that had since died off, such as Star Wars Galactic Domination and Project Solar. Affiliated Games The WWD Community hosts three main games in it's library, which are listed below. Urban Domination Galactic Domination Timeshifting Domination Controversy DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING DOES NOT REPRESENT THE PERSONAL OPINION OF STEVE11112. ALL THAT IS DISPLAYED BELOW IS EXISTING OR FORMER CRITICISMS THAT HAVE BEEN RAISED BY MEMBERS OF THE COMMUNITY, UNAFFILIATED TO STEVE11112. The WWD Community has seen its fair share of controversy since it's inception, major controversies are as listed below. * The WWD Owner, KingofMelons, has been criticized for being "lazy" and not contributing anything to the community he created, rather just relying on his Developers to do the work for him. * WWD's Co-Owners have been criticized for being inactive and not contributing to the games or the community. Criticism about this has since died out as two Co-Owners have since been demoted for inactivity. * WWD's Co-Owner, Flitasuno928, has been criticized for his poor English and his immaturity. It is worthwhile to note that some of this criticism stems from the fact that group seems to claim it is a place to improve their understanding of English, and from his seemingly childish nature. * WWD has been criticized for claiming it is keeping the Dominations community alive. Most of this criticism stems from the fact that WWD is not the largest currently active Dominations community and how many other Dominations still survive and are active to this day. * WWD has been criticized for it's community's toxicity, as the criticism stems from the belief that the community "worships" Flitasuno928 blindly, rampant FRP both among Staff and Players, and an argumentative nature. * WWD has been criticized for being corrupt, as multiple former moderators have come out in the past and spoken about the corruption involved, an example being the re-promotion of togs after he vandalized the discord server, which would usually be a ban. * WWD has been criticized for employing emotionally unstable people, with WWD's staff team including members who have admitted to having irregular mental states, such as Anger Issues and Autism. This Criticism mainly stems from the fact that they are putting volatile members of the community in the position of staff. = Leak Controversy On 28/6/19, a user named "CommunityMaintenance" obtained a copy of the WWD Game "Galactic Domination" and threatened to leak it if his demands were not met. Key members of the WWD staff team would meet with CommunityMaintenance where they refused to meet his demands, resulting in the leaking of the maps. Despite this, the game and it's community is seemingly unphased, however it is too soon as of the writing of this article (2/7/19) to see any long term effects. Flitasuno298 has been criticized for his handling of the situation as his response on the WWD is informal and seems more motivated by emotions, and for supposed rumors of him threatening suicide as a result of the leak. He had also temporarily resigned from the Domination and left the Discord. Flitasuno928's resignation. Flitasuno928 resigned from WWD on 21/07/2019, writing a heated resignation letter in which he accused the WWD community of being "Communists, liberals and shts.". His resignation has been met with mixed responses, but it seems that the general consensus is that flit's departure is a good thing among the community. His resignation also caused the resignation of multiple individuals such as AgentPercival, and caused the dissolution of the merger between WWD and Horizon Warfare Studio, however for a semi-unrelated reason. Category:Communities